The invention relates to a multi-layer body, in particular a multi-layered security element for protecting security documents, in particular banknotes or ID documents or packagings or goods.
Security documents, for safeguarding purposes, are often provided with security elements which make it possible to check the authenticity of the security document and afford protection against counterfeiting of the security document. In this case, it is known to use, as security elements, multi-layered film elements which are applied to the carrier substrate of the security document and exhibit optically variable effects. Thus, by way of example, EP 0 330 733 A1 or EP 0 064 067 A1 discloses such film elements having diffraction-optical structures that are responsible for generating the optically variable effect. What is disadvantageous here, however, is that security elements based on such structures are in circulation in large numbers and, consequently, the optically variable effects that can be obtained by such structures are used in many cases.